Secret Santa
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Sonadow Christmas story I wrote as yes, a Secret Santa gift for shadz101. Uploading it here in June because I want to. Cute Sonadow fluff, in here, btw. Don't like, don't read. But for those who do, review, please?


It was Christmas on Mobius, and everyone was getting ready to celebrate. There were Christmas Carols in the air, the smell of fresh cookies and pies were absolutely everywhere, and a blue blur ran down the street.

"What to get, what to get, what to get..." Sonic pondered to himself.

He had recently signed up for a '_Secret Santa_' gift giving thingamajig, but he had _no idea_ what to get the person he was supposed to play Santa to.

"Darnit, this is hard! I have no clue what the guy likes!" Sonic put on a confused expression has he looked through the shop.

He thought this would've been easy. He'd thought that he would get Tails, Amy, Knuckles, or even Rouge. But _noooo_, Sonic had the most terrible luck because when he had reached into the hat of names.

How the heck was he supposed to know what _Shadow_ of all people liked?!

The black hedgehog was totally closed off, the closest anyone got to him was Rouge, but she barely got any verbal contact now. He never said a word either. He put his hand in the hat, looked at the slip of paper then left. Nothing. Shadow, in Sonic's opinion, had the best poker-face ever.

He looked through the toys, the cakes, the pies, the happiness of it all. This wouldn't seem to fit Shadow.

XXX

Shadow walked down the snowy path. It was that time of year again, and somehow Rouge has convinced him to join in something...'_Secret Santa_', was it? Anyways, he had done his part, but apparently he needed a gift to that _annoying_ ball of fuzz.

_What-the-fricking-heck-on-Mobius-was-he-supposed-t o-get-her?!_

He had chosen Amy Rose out of the hat, but she was all gaga over Sonic.

'_Maybe I should get her a pair of glasses..._' Shadow smirked at his own thought.

Then the greatest idea hit him. Shadow then took off to the jewelery shop at full speed.

XXX

"Oh, this is _wonderful!_" Amy cried out into the bliss of joy.

"Shush, people are staring!" Rouge gave a glare at the pink hedgehog.

"Please calm down Amy, Miss Rouge doesn't like to be seen in public." Cream tugged at her friend's hand.

"Sorry Cream, I'm just excited- no, not excited. Ecstatic! I'm ecstatic that I pick _my darling Sonikku_ in the hat! _Eeeee~_" Amy squealed.

"Is it redundant that Cream got Tails and I got Knuckie too? Or did you just rig all of this to happen, sweetie?" Rouge smirked at the dumb luck they all got.

"What? No! I didn't rig the hat!" Amy objected.

"_Right~_" Rouge teased.

"Amy, Miss Rouge! _Please stop fighting_ so we can go shopping for the boys!" Cream begged.

"Oh, okay Cream." Amy smiled and nodded.

"_Fine,_ not like I wanted to get anyone other than Knuckles anyways." Rouge rolled her eyes and off they went.

XXX

Sonic was lost in thought. Nothing seemed to fit Shadow. Well, jolly and good cheer didn't exactly describe his rival, but nonetheless there _had_ to be something!

That's when he saw it.

_The perfect gift for Shadow._

He ran up and bought it quickly, there was only one left. It was cheap, but amazing, really. He then zoomed home, and grabbed a brown bag, then lightly put it in dark red tissue paper. He put it in the bag and then stuffed it more with paper, and signed '_Shadow_' on it.

His gift was done.

XXX

Shadow stepped foot in the jewelry shop, and immediately what he was looking for.

He then picked it up. It was a bit much, but it was going to be _so_ worth it.

-

Minus 50 rings later, he put the present in a small navy blue velvet box. Then wrapped that in baby blue wrapping paper, and put '_Amy Rose_' on the label.

This was going to be good.

XXX

-_**December 24, 8:00PM, Miles 'Tails' Prower's House**_-

Time was up, the Secret Santa was over. Everyone put their presents under the tree and hoped for the best.

"Alright, this one says...Rouge!" Tails handed the mentioned present to the bat.

"Oh! For me? How sweet." She unwrapped it and inside was a set of real green emerald (Not Chaos Emerald) earrings, just perfect for her large ears.

"_Aww_, this _was_ sweet. Thank you Knuckie~" He nudged the echinda and saw him blush.

"_R-Rouge_! I-I might've not been that, uhm, _someone,_ and- _GAH!_" Knuckles was lightly punched on the shoulder.

"Oh Knucklehead, that just made it _more_ obvious you got this for me~" And Rouge gave him a light peck on the cheek, making him redder than his fur.

"Hey Knux, you're riper than a tomato!" Sonic teased.

"_SONIC!_" Knuckles clenched his fists.

"Heheh, _hide me._" The hedgehog grinned jumped to the other side of the room for safety.

Tails sweatdropped and went on to the next present.

"Uhm, this one says it's for Cream." Tails lightly blushed, and handed over her present. The girl unwrapped it and a Tea-Set was inside.

"Oh, this is_ wonderful!_ Thank you, whoever got me it!" She smiled.

"Next?" Amy said impatiently.

"_Okay_, okay. This one is for Sonic." Tails handed over the purple package to his big brother.

"Aww, y'shouldn't have." Sonic said tenderly then proceeded to rip the present to shreds.

Inside was a rose and a silver ring, along with a note that said '_I 3 you Sonikku!_'

He looked up and Amy glomped him once he did.

"_Uh_...thanks..?" He gently pushed her off and got up.  
"Oh! Do you like it Sonic? I hope you do!" Amy tapped her hands together, totally forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Uhm, what's the ring for?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"For when we get married silly! You can propose to me with it!" Amy came up and hugged her crush tight.

"Ah-_WHA?_" Sonic tried to get Amy off, but to no avail.

"Hey, why don't I open your present!?" Amy was so excited about it, in a pink blur she had grabbed the small baby blue present and opened the box. Inside was a golden heart locket, with a small round sapphire jewel in the center. "Oh Sonikku, you DO love me!" She hugged him again, tighter every time.

"Amy-I-But-_No_-What-_GAH!_" Sonic stuttered.

Shadow thought the show was great, and he had a front row seat from the corner. He then saw a small bag with his name on it left under the tree, and while the Sonic-Amy-Chaos was happening, and picked it up and Chaos Controlled home. No one noticed he was gone.

After much confusion and chaos, Tails soon separated the two, much to Sonic's relief.

"Is there any more presents to open, Tails?" The hedgehog asked once he was on the other side of the couch, a good distance from Amy.

"Nope. That's it." The kitsune looked under the tree. Nothing was left.

"Okay..." Sonic looked content from the outside, but he was confused. Where was Shadow? He knew he was antisocial, but to this extent?

XXX

Shadow sighed. The dark room was only lit up by moonlight shining through the window curtains. He softly put down the bag and lit the wood in the fireplace. It was a gentle warmth, lighting up the room dimly.

Then he kicked off his hoverskates and gloves, his socks staying on his feet and inhibitor rings loosely hanging on his wrists and ankles, and he picked up the bag again and slowly unwrapped what was inside.

It was a candy cane.

And he almost smiled.

It was a black candy cane with red strips, just like him.

He removed a bit of the wrapping on the curved end, and gave it a gentle suck. It was a soft cinnamon flavoring, with a dash of licorice.

It reminded him of when he had he first candy cane ever.

_-Flashback-_

"Merry Christmas Shadow! Or, Merry Christmas Eve!" Maria was jumping on his cot.

"..Huh? What?! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Shadow spazzed out at the sudden awakening.  
"It's Christmas Eve, Shadow!" Maria stopped jumping and smiled, seeing her friend was awake.

"Christmas-Wha?" Shadow yawned and cocked his head.

"Christmas Eve! It's a earth tradition where people give each other presents and laugh and play and smile and kiss under a plant!" The girl said with excitement.

"Wait- kiss under a plant?" Shadow was mortified. He didn't want to be kissed- Whatever that was.

"I'll explain it later, we need to decorate!" Maria grabbed the young hedgehog's hand and pulled him out of bed.

"Whaaaaaaat?!"

-_End Flashback-_

Later that day, Maria had showed him candy canes, and he liked the taste of the peppermint tickling his tongue. Then he found out they could come in different flavors. He would never forget that day, his very first Christmas.

He sucked on it slowly, trying to savor the candy, to keep it in existence for as long as possible.

He closed his eyes, loving the peace and quiet until a thumping noise interrupted the silence. He looked down and saw that his tail was swishing back and forth against the couch.

He first raised his brow in irritation and annoyance, but then suddenly he didn't mind anymore. Shadow rolled his eyes and then continued sucking on the piece of joy he had.

XXX

Sonic was distracted. He kept on thinking about Shadow! Even after the party was over, he was still thinking about that hedgehog. Why couldn't he brush him off his mind?

He was walking down the cold, dark, snowy path when he passed a familiar sight.

_Shadow's house._

He came to a sudden stop, back up a few steps and looked at the building. A small light was coming out the window. Sonic walked up to the doorstep, and found that the door was unlocked. He walked in and saw his fierce rival, the Ultimate Lifeform, the only one who could match him in speed, the hedgehog who almost blew up the entire world...

_...purring in his sleep curled up on the couch._

Sonic had to keep a small "_Aww.."_ in his throat not to wake him up, and put a light blanket over Shadow's body. He had saw the opened box and candy wrapper, which put a smile on his face.

_Amy could wait._


End file.
